Star Wars: Testament of the Sith trailer
by Aspiring-Creator
Summary: While on the hunt for a possible Jedi Purge survivor, Lord Vader receives word from his master about a valuable Sith relic that's stranded on an uncharted world. Not wanting to anger Sidious, the Sith makes haste to the planet where he carves a path of destruction in his search. Actual story is rated M, trailer has the same rating due to BB being... well... BB.
_Author's Note:_

 **Hello everyone and welcome to something I like to do every once in awhile and that is a trailer for one of my upcoming fanfictions or in some cases, proof of concepts. For those who are new here, I'm currently managing a fanfic called Star Wars: Darkened Ice which crosses over the universes of Star Wars (During the timeframe of the sequel trilogy to be more exact.) and Akame ga Kill, both series which I do love in many ways though if I really have to be honest, I definitely have more interest in Star Wars than I do AGK. I'm not knocking the series but Star Wars will always along with Dragon Ball and a few other series hold a special place in my heart.**

 **With that said one of my original ideas for this fic was to really focus on the original trilogy characters or in other words, guys that I'm sure everyone knows like Palpatine, Darth Vader, Han Solo, you know the drill. Of course, plans changed and I went with the sequel trilogy as it has now become my new favorite era of Star Wars and I don't give a crap who says what about it, I love the direction this franchise is taking. However, the idea of exploring the OT was never lost on me and the same goes for the PT and the Old Republic era. In fact, ever since reaching 27 chapters, my ideas for this expanded beyond a "one and done" and have now gone into areas far more ambitious since like what Disney is doing, I want to sort of create my own fanfiction universe consisting mainly of different crossovers and original standalone material as well.**

 **However there's something to know about me when it comes to crossovers and it's a simple fact. I do not under any circumstance limit my choices all because of the content regarding certain series and this one in particular especially makes that fact apparent since it's a trailer for a fic that crosses over Star Wars... with a hentai.**

 **More to the point, it's a crossover with a rather infamous hentai, one that I'm sure has either sent shivers down your spine, odd bits of pleasure or maybe a little of both. What I'm referring to is the eroge game turned anime, Bible Black.**

 **I'll explain at the end why I've chosen this but for now, enjoy the show. Oh and for those who are new here, yes I do write all my trailers as though they are movies but know that when and if the story gets made, they will be written in the standard literary style and not like this.**

 **The reason why I do this is because unless you're doing just a single scene to get people hyped, I feel that this style is cool for those who like to visualize things in their head and it kind of helps as a way of highlighting a few moments.**

 **With that said, let us begin.**

* * *

Pitch black for only a few short seconds, slowly the Lucasfilm logo wipes across the screen in all of its glory as a low hiss or light screech, far too faint to really harm the ears or become grating plays in the background. Finishing up, the now dark red Lucasfilm logo disappears seconds later followed up by a dark voice, one that was clearly human but eerie, mechanical, as though whoever was uttering the words was more machine than man.

"What is thy bidding my master?" With a loud thud, the scene changes to that of a ship floating in the boundless darkness of space, clearly belonging to the Galactic Empire with its markings and such but not at all like the Star Destroyers, its size seeming to match more of the Corellian Corvettes such as the Tantive IV. Slowly, the screen shifts to darkness once more, followed by a second voice, one that came out in a crackling hiss as though it was a transmission of some kind and as a direct response to the previous.

"This planet," With another thud, the scene cut to show a large orb of blue and green with two or three more Imperial Corvettes heading towards it along with the original before changing to black once more, all the while the voice continued. "it amazes me how like that desert cesspool you called a home, it is just as pitiful and insignificant as the rest of them." The scene seconds later slowly transitioned to that of a man, garbed in dark armor, kneeling before something that gave him a partial blue tint as he let out a familiar, haunting breath with the crackling transmission continuing moments later. "And yet like that world..." The scene became far wider, the view of the armored man having shifted to that of his back though at a slight upward angle as though we were, like him, being scrutinized by the crackling blue hooded aging figure.

"It possesses something of such great value to us." Slowly, the man lifted his head.

"Yes, I felt it." The image changed to where there is a slow but eerie pan over a book, its color that of charcoal, its pages having a red tint as though it were blood, the symbols which seemed to be engraved in its cover possessing no meaning to anyone other than the Sith. The only other sight around it being dark robes that concealed all but a brief sliver of hand flesh which didn't even last long enough for one to possibly figure out what gender or race they were. As soon as the screen darkened, a mechanical inquiry was let out. "The Mauti, written by the lesser known Darth Desolous." The hiss began once more right as it cut to a scene of the same dark armored figure approaching a doorway, one that was guarded by similar cloaked figures, the wider view only giving us the idea that they're slender with there once again being not a single hint to their identities.

"The writings which this item holds are stated in legend to be a guide to power, to strength that is considered to be at the level of deities, a fitting sentiment for one who could only be beaten by the entire Council at its strongest." When the scene returned, the man was just a few inches from the entrance when the cloaked figures silently stepped towards his front, their half-concealed countenance possessing that of a stone-cold frown. With near perfect synchronization to the man's seemingly conflicted body language, an inquiry was sounded off.

"What action do you suggest I take in the retrieval process?" The scene rapidly shifts to a shot of the man's soulless armored face which remains on-screen for a few seconds before cutting to the two figures, their gender finally revealed as female though the time given to take this fact in was far too short as it cut to black once more, the hiss that followed now possessing a frightening amount of pleasure.

"Only what you deem to be necessary, Lord Vader." The music and sound went quiet with the exception of Vader's breathing as the scene changed to a shot of Vader thumbing his lightsaber, the figures in front watching nervously. Then seconds later, he drew it and the blade ignited, the scene cutting to black, silence gracing the moment for a few seconds right before an bone-chilling shriek of agony was let out. The scene lingered on the darkness for a few moments before the music shifted into a light, slightly slower, more haunting rendition of the Imperial March, the logos that showed up then being for the animation studio Milky, followed up by Madhouse with the scene soon shifting into that of a conference with a dark-haired man up at a podium, trying his best to keep calm in front of the constantly prodding mass of reporters.

"I can't confirm exactly what happened here for I wasn't at the scene of the crime." The scene changed from flashes of yellow tape to rapid fire shots of Vader and his lightsaber mowing down similarly robed figures in tune to the opening drums of the haunting March. "I also can't confirm who exactly would engage in such horrific acts of violence." A shot of Vader's glove tightening around the throat of a redhead, the top portion of her body decidedly cutting off in the frame as though it was hiding nudity though the main focus was placed on that of her gags matching parts of the March drums with the ending portion being filled in by the snap of a neck and the cut to black before being filled in by the sight of the dark-haired male. "But I can assure you, that this school is still the safest site for your children and that we are working overtime with law enforcement to find out who these murderers are and where they are hiding." As soon as it finished, the scene shifted into that of a blonde staffer, seemingly ready to bed a green-haired female judging by the look in her eyes, the shots they had only showing bare rumps and a reaction by the latter who possessed a look of pure shock. Cutting to the blonde's evil grin, just as she was about to move closer, suddenly a loud scream sounded off, the scene cutting to that of a small platoon of white-armored warriors bursting through the door, shouting commands as they roughly shoved the two to the ground.

"She's awake, time for her to see the boss." The crackling voice sounded off right before the scene shifted to that of a blindfold being ripped from the blonde's head, her look possessing that of rage, only for it to shift into a look of bewilderment and fear when they recognized their hideout but not the white troopers and certainly not the low breaths and startling visage of Lord Vader.

"You must be the one who discovered the Mauti." Vader said gruffly right before he leaned in close until she could practically smell the mechanics that were working inside, the faint grinding and beeps ringing in her ears. Confused at what he might be referring to, the woman's brow cocked.

"The what?" Ignoring her question, the Dark Lord simply started to gaze down her body, the scene stopping right before it reached the crotch.

"I can see you've endured some... odd side-effects." Realizing his focus was locked for far too long on... that lower area of her body, the Sith soon found himself being flooded with rage once he looked up and before the blonde knew it, her restraints snapped open with the man just seconds later lifting her up and slamming her against the wall with a force so mighty that tiny particles descended from the ceiling. "How did you get it?! How did someone like you make such a disgraceful display of the Force?!" Struggling to find the words, the scene soon shifted back to black following Vader roughly tossing her into a nearby table.

"Tear everything to pieces! The Mauti will be ours no matter the cost!" Soon, dark red text found itself appearing on the screen, with the accompanying musical piece being that of a sinister version of the famous Force theme.

"This lifetime." A shot of a another blonde woman running for her life soon appeared, her terrified expression being the main focus though a blurry mass of black and red could be seen in the back. After a few seconds of running, the girl violently jerked backward, flashes of her pained visage timing itself with the music before closing with a huge explosion all while being accompanied by a male voiceover, one that belonged to Taki Minase.

"I should've never grabbed that book." The scene changed to that of him grabbing his cousin Yukiko, who had the Mauti poking out of her handbag, by the arm, roughly tugging her away just as a red flash of light smashed through his bedroom window. "We have to run!" The scene cut to Stormtroopers charging down a hall before shifting to black again with even more text.

"One school..." The scene changed into that of Reika Kitami, now wrapped in loose fitting rags, trying her best to keep her will and struggle against the cruelty of the Stormtroopers.

"SUBMIT!" Right after Reika spat in the face of the trooper, the armor-clad warriordrew his fist back and thrust toward her stomach with the former being disturbingly calm all the way through it. "PITIFUL SCUM!" Right before impact was made, the scene shifted to a flash of Imari's blue eyes which were flooded with tears and despite not being able to hear what she's saying, it's due to the blood splattered across her face and the way her mouth opened wide that one could tell she was shouting at something. The scene changed back to the text.

"faces the wrath..." The scene flashes through the vice-principal being knocked over his desk by a brutal Force Push by the Sith, then it changes to that of two detectives slowly inching their way around a wall, the view that follows when they reach a corner being that of two girls being forced down onto the ground and hints of black armor which was almost immediately covered by the sight of a rifle-butt followed up by a flash of white and red before transitioning to the text.

"of the Sith." Vader's seen in the next shot, slowly walking away from a burning classroom with two black armored Stormtroopers, the infamous Death Squad by his side. A few seconds later, it cut to a shot of the student Asada, quaking in fear, trying his best to back away before the scene started cycling through different scenes of carnage and chases, the music swelling right as voiceover from Vader began.

"Your attempts to resist are as meaningless as they are futile." The scene cycled to that of Vader with arm outstretched pressing the vice-principal into the wall all the while they struggled to break free. Death Squad is seen in a stand-off with police, their blasters easily outclassing everything they could throw at them which was no more apparent than how the scene ended with a police cruiser erupting in a fireball, the impact flinging corpses across the pavement before transitioning to the face of the sinister occultist Kaori Saeki, the only one who seemed to be using the Mauti somewhat effectively as she was throwing out quick but weak bolts of lightning while she bellowed in anger.

"THE BOOK IS MINE!" Unphased by her words and powers, Vader continued walking amidst the carnage until the girl was completely engulfed by his shadow. Not wasting time, the Sith flicked the red band to life and raised it above his head, the screen cutting to black right just seconds into the deadly motion. Nothing but silence remained for a few brief moments before being broken by the low, threatening tone of Vader.

"Why work so hard to keep something..." In a moment that seemed so short that someone could miss it by blinking, the Emperor is seen in his throne room, silently letting out a fit of psychotic laughter before it shofts to that of Vader slowly walking toward Taki in a similar manner to what happened between him and Ezra on Malachor. "that you know you're unworthy of wielding?" Right after a faint, almost ethereal version of the iconic breath was heard, the scene cut away from the man's shocked expression and cut to black, the sinister chords from before beginning once again as the Star Wars logo, its color being that of a blood red compared to the usual yellow, slowly faded into view along with the subtitle "Testament of the Sith" which appeared in the small space between the two words in a similar manner to the trailers for The Force Awakens and even remained on screen for the same amount of time as the logo in those trailers before cutting not to a mention of a release date but credits for the cast and crew involved before finally going to complete and total darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Addendum:_

 **First, a few things I need to answer.**

 **Yes this takes place in the same universe as Darkened Ice.**

 **Yes this takes place on planet Earth.**

 **The AKG story hasn't begun yet and while it does exist, the reason why they're not aware of the outside world is because they live in a secluded environment away from most of society.**

 **There is a reason for why the Empire's visits are not chronicled by anyone which will be explained at the end of this tale proper.**

 **Yes there will be sex in it but not that much as I want to develop characters beyond their status as wank material.**

 **Yes this story will be very dark but so was the series itself.**

 **I know of the abilities presented by characters, keep in mind that this is just a trailer.**

 **Vader does know of people like Reika after her... "transformation", he's just a little bewildered that misuse of the Force or black magic could lead to that.**

 **In this universe, Desolous got into the works of the Nightsisters and Darth Drear, that's why his work is more representative of actual black magic compared to the Force.**

 **Anyways, a lot of you I'm sure have this question, whether it be in the form of a simple "Why?" or a slightly more vulgar "What the fuck are you smoking?" since Bible Black or any hentai for that matter is rarely if ever considered for use in a crossover or hell, any fanfiction for that matter and I know that some of my friends like Lil Knucklez get the heebie jeebies when they think of this one in particular. Which now begs the question...**

 **What in the hell am I doing crossing a franchise as serious as Star Wars with content that let's be honest is just meant to be wank material with only one of the most bare-bones plots being used to justify the constant sex?**

 **Well, I'll break it down like this. While it isn't the easiest for me to explain (well, if I want to have more of a reason than just saying how I don't discriminate against any series anyway.), it really comes down to how the theming of the two series sort of match up what with dark powers being used for personal amusement and the manipulation of others and its focus on the occult since keep in mind, the Sith are technically a religion along with the Jedi and it has had its fair share of ACTUAL action scenes. Not only that but I felt that with the mysterious nature of the book in this series, it pretty much offered itself up on the shiniest of platters for someone to stick in some Sith-related backstory and with just a simple rename to the Mauti, the addition of Vader and the intentional maturing of the tone and narrative, I felt everything made it an odd but manageable choice for a crossover.**

 **And really, even if you don't like the series, look on the bright side. You get to see Vader and a small Imperial platoon be awesome.**


End file.
